


World Turning

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [64]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Mary Lives, Temporary Character Death, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: 'I'm gonna get my feet back on the ground'





	World Turning

**Author's Note:**

> music: World Turning by Fleetwood Mac
> 
> Premiered at Vividcon 2018
> 
> download: [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GjuVmc2k5aS9luHTZwgcZyQ1LUg0hc9A/view) (73 MB mp4)
> 
> Here's a link to it on Critical Commons, since it's blocked on YouTube: http://www.criticalcommons.org/Members/AurumCalendula/clips/world-turning/view


End file.
